Drink, Brew, Love
by Richonne Writing Network
Summary: Rick Grimes walked into Nina's Coffee Shop as a deputy fulfilling his civic duty. He walked out with a new coffee habit, and a deep desire to learn everything about the owner, Michonne Bingham. Smitten, Rick tries over and over to work up the nerve to ask Michonne out on a date. Richonne!CoffeeShop Lovestory AU. Richonne Writing Network Collaboration
1. Chapter 1: Cold Brew

**Cold Brew** by blacklitchick

Rick felt ridiculous.

He'd checked his hair in the rearview mirror for the umpteenth time in the past ten minutes. Several curls were out of place and wouldn't cooperate when he tried to comb them back with his fingers. He should have been home drinking beer and watching the game after working a double shift, but there he was parked in front of _Nina's Coffee Cafe_. Though he knew if he hadn't come today he'd see her face on the screen instead.

Knowing his hair were a lost cause, he threw on a _Falcons_ cap and stepped out of his truck. He still felt ridiculous though a giddiness built up inside him at the thought of seeing her again; which made him feel even more ridiculous. He wasn't a boy with his first crush, but a seasoned adult with a kid of his own. But he hadn't been able to get her out of his mind since that day.

He felt out of place as soon as he walked in. The cafe was filled with stylish people dressed in trendy clothes. His simple t-shirt and jeans made him look like the old country boy he was. But he was on a mission and he wasn't about to let that deter him. He looked past the patrons until his eyes spotted her near the back.

Michonne.

The first time he saw her he was immediately tongue tied and had to focus in order to do his job. Shane teased him about it all week. He was starting to feel that way again just by being near her presence.

She'd curled her locs since the last time he saw her. The long hair cascaded down over one shoulder; stopping above her breast. Her toned leg was put on display through the split that reached the thigh on her long skirt. Her beauty and melodic laugh enraptured him. As it seemed to do to the man sitting across from her as she grazed her fingers across his forearm.

 _Of course,_ Rick thought. _A woman like her had a boyfriend_. He was sure he reeked of defeat as he made his way back to the door. The quiet exit he planned turned into an impromptu performance as he accidently knocked over a can of creamer and a box of stirrers.

Michonne immediately recognized him and rushed over; her smile as bright as he remembered. "Officer Grimes."

He was both embarrassed at his clumsiness and pleased that she remembered him.

"Sorry about the mess." He was sure his smile was as wide, but not nearly as beautiful.

"No worries," she gestured to one of the workers. "We'll get it cleaned up."

"'Preciate that. By the way I'm off-duty so it's just Rick."

"Well, ok then Just Rick." She winked at him. He could feel his heart speed up. "I'm happy to see you again. I never did get to thank you properly for helping with that unruly customer."

He shrugged his shoulders. "You don't have to thank me. I was doing my sworn duty."

"Something tells me it's more than a duty."

He blushed. "My mama did raise me right."

"I see that. What do I owe the pleasure of this visit to?"

"Ummm," Rick scratched behind his ear and gave her boyfriend, still at the table, a quick glance. "Coffee. I'm here for coffee."

"You're kinda in the perfect place for that."

Rick couldn't help but to smile at her infectious charm. "I would think so."

"What can I get you?"

"Hmmm?"

"The coffee you came in for…"

"Oh, right. Umm what...what do you have?"

She walked behind the counter. "We have so many combinations and so many blends. There's the americano, all kinds of coffee and tea lattes, the blonde brews, macchiatos, flat whites, espressos."

Rick scrunched his forehead, squinted his eyes and looked up at the menu on the wall. The only coffee he ever ingested was from the station, the Quick Mart, or the Folgers at his house. "What do you recommend?"

She leaned her hip against the counter and twisted her upper body so she could look back at the menu. "Hmmm. You seem like a cold brew man."

"I trust your judgement. Brew it up."

"Perfect." She went to work making the coffee. Rick enjoyed watching her graceful movements.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"You certainly can."

"Why is this place called Nina's?"

She smiled as she continued to work. "Ah, my most favorite question to answer. I stressed over what to name this place for months. Then one night I was driving around going nowhere. Enjoying the stars and lights, and listening to the radio when my favorite song came on, _I Put A Spell On You_. Right then I knew I had to name it after the two most important Nina's in my life. My mom and Nina Simone."

Rick pointed to a portrait of a older woman who looked just like Michonne hanging on the wall next to the menu. "I'm guessin' that's your mother."

Michonne nodded. "That's her beautiful face." She tilted her head to a framed vintage concert poster on the other wall. "My other Nina is over there." She poured his brew into a disposable cup with _Nina's_ written in cursive across the front. "Speaking of Miss Simone, I have a jazz cover band coming in about an hour. You should stay."

Jazz wasn't Rick's thing, but he was willing to listen to anything if it meant spending time with her.

Before he could accept the invitation, her boyfriend came up to the counter. "Mich, I'm gonna go run an errand. I'll be back for the show."

"Sure thing, but be back on time, Mike. You know Jeanette and the boys want you front and center when they start playing." She squeezed his hand.

"No doubt." Mike gave Rick a friendly head nod before leaving the cafe.

Rick cleared his throat. "I'd like to stay, but I can't. Worked a double and have to get back at it early tomorrow."

Michonne looked disappointed as she handed him the coffee. "Aw that's too bad, but I hope you come back again."

Rick nodded. "I'll try." He pulled out his wallet.

"Uh, uh. Your money's no good here. You and your partner's coffees are always on me."

Rick smiled through his disappointment. "I'll remember that." He left a few dollars in the tip jar and made a quick exit.

He sipped on the coffee as he sat back in his truck. He knew he should forget about her, but the melody of her laughter still echoed in his head as he drove off.


	2. Chapter 2: Latte

**Latte** by reciprocityfic

Rick still couldn't get Michonne out of his head.

He realized how silly it seemed. They'd spoken a grand total of around fifteen minutes in the two times they'd met. He knew absolutely nothing about her - except her mother's first name, her love for jazz and Nina Simone, and her beauty and kindness, her brightness and warmth.

And he knew that he couldn't stop thinking about her.

But, he resisted. To her, he was probably just a random cop who happened to be in a certain place at a certain time, which led to him being the one to respond to her call. He didn't want her appreciation towards him to turn to annoyance if he kept up with persistent and unexpected visits.

There was the matter of her boyfriend, too. A fact that burned inside him whenever he pictured the man she'd been with when he'd gone to check up on her, sharing easy banter and light laughs and casual touches together. The memory irked him, even though it had no right to.

So he ignored the pull he felt in the pit of his stomach, and vowed to forget about it - to forget about her - and let it all fade into the back of his mind just like every other routine, weekday call had for years. And until he managed to let it go, he'd stay away from that side of town. Avoid temptation.

He stuck to that plan for about a week.

He was driving home after dropping his son off at a friend's house for a sleepover, thinking about the night shift he was working tonight instead of where he was going, automatically making the memorized turns that would get him to his house the fastest, and not paying attention to the places he would pass on the way.

He stopped at a red light, and mindlessly stared ahead of him as he waited for the signal to turn green. That's when he saw it on the other side of the intersection - his new favorite coffee shop, standing out among the other storefronts like the most brilliant star in a clear night sky.

He stared at the little café as his heart pounded in his chest, the feeling inside him he'd been trying so hard to brush off tugging at him so profoundly it almost hurt.

A loud honk broke him out of his trance, and he glanced up to find the light had turned green. He pressed the pedal under his foot, and his truck lurched forward.

He slowed to a crawl as he passed the coffee shop, his foot letting up on the gas as his thoughts raced and he tried to decide what to do. The driver behind him slammed on his horn again, and Rick pulled over to the side of the road before he quite knew what he was doing, shifting his truck into park and turning off the engine.

He chewed his bottom lip as he stared into the shop's front window. It was early afternoon on a Wednesday, and the place looked fairly empty. He could see her standing behind the counter, as beautiful as ever, smiling as she handed a customer their drink. He peeked at his watch. He still had a few hours before he had to be at work.

"Fuck it," he muttered under his breath, grabbing his keys and wallet and hopping out of his truck. She _did_ tell him to come back. Maybe she was just being nice, but he got the feeling she wasn't someone to make empty platitudes.

She looked up from what she was doing when he opened the door, a bell ringing to alert her to the presence of a new customer, and she beamed as she saw him. His stomach somersaulted.

"Rick," she greeted as he approached the counter, sounding genuinely happy to see him, a smile still on her face. "I've been wondering when you were gonna come visit me again."

The corners of his lips turned up.

"We've been pretty busy down at the station," he said, not mentioning his uncertainties surrounding seeing her again. "But I was passin' by, and thought I'd stop."

"Well, I'm glad you stopped."

He felt himself begin to blush, and he nervously shoved his hands in his pockets as he fumbled for something to say.

"Sorry I couldn't stay for the band last week," he told her. "I hope everything went well."

"It's okay," she assured him. "There's always next time. And it did go well."

"Did your boyfriend make it back on time, like you told him to?"

He closed his eyes as soon as the words left his mouth, groaning internally. He was aiming for a joke, but it wasn't funny at all. He didn't know why he thought it would be. It just sounded like he was fishing for information. He _was_ fishing for information, kind of, but that was beside the point.

His question was met with silence, and when he managed to look at her again, she was squinting, her head tilted slightly to the side.

"Sorry," he scrambled, trying to save face. "It's none of my business. I shouldn't - "

"Do you mean Mike?" she interrupted, the same curious look on her face. "He's not my boyfriend. We tried dating once, for like, two weeks. But we've been best friends since we were freshmen in high school, and it was just...weird. We're perfect as friends, but completely less than perfect romantically."

He stared at her, and a coy smile appeared on her face.

"I don't have a boyfriend," she told him.

"Oh," he breathed, nodding once to try and clear his head. "Oh."

He didn't know what to say. He felt like an idiot.

"You want something to drink?" she asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

"Uh, yeah. For sure," he answered, voice still a bit shaky. He peered at the list of unfamiliar drinks listed on the menu behind her.

Damn, he missed the Quick Mart.

He couldn't remember the name of the drink he'd had last week, and he decided he'd embarrassed himself enough for one day, so he scanned the options for one he was certain he could pronounce correctly.

"I'll have a latte."

"You got it."

She turned, and moved towards the shiny, unfamiliar machines lining the back wall. As he watched her make his beverage, a slow smile crept over his face. He felt lighter, somehow. Like someone had lifted an invisible weight off his shoulders.

He pulled his wallet out to pay as she returned with his latte, but she shook her head.

"I told you last time, your money's no good here."

The expression on her face told him he wouldn't get anywhere arguing with her, so he shoved his handful of bills into the tip jar instead. She rolled her eyes playfully, and a light laugh escaped his lips.

He glanced over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of someone standing in line behind him. Disappointment washed over him as he realized his time with her was coming to an end.

"I should get going," he told her regretfully. "I'm startin' a week of nights tonight, and I gotta get home and eat and shower before I go in."

"Of course. It was really great seeing you again, Rick."

"Great to see you too, Michonne. I'm glad I stopped by."

They smiled at each other, and he tipped his cup towards her. He began to walk away, but she reached out and stopped him.

"You promise you'll come back again, soon?"

Her eyes were wide and earnest as she waited for his answer, her expression soft. He gazed down at her hand as it clutched his wrist. His skin tingled where her fingers touched him.

He looked up at her, and grinned.

"Yeah. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3: Americano

**Americano** by twriter12

Rick stood outside Nina's with his hand on the door— pausing a moment to take Michonne in as she walked behind the counter carrying a couple of boxes. As if the sunlight streaking across her face wasn't enough, that beautiful smile brightened her face even more as she interacted with one of the employees. They laughed and he smiled as he watched her do a little dance — just a quick shimmy of the shoulders — before she turned her back and began stocking something on one of the shelves.

When he entered the coffee shop she turned her head at the sound of the bell and, if he weren't mistaken, her smile got bigger. She stopped shelving and stood at the counter, one hand on top of the other resting on the counter top as she waited for him to go to her.

The sound of a piano and a saxophone over the speakers wafted through the air, intermingled with the smell of coffee. He felt more hopeful than the last time he walked in here because this time he knew she didn't have a boyfriend. And this time, he wasn't just taking a chance by showing up — she wanted him back. Soon, she had said. He hoped three days wasn't too soon. It felt longer than that to him. When you think about someone day and night, time drags.

He took a breath — a futile attempt to settle his nerves — and made his way toward the counter but a woman beat him there. He watched Michonne as she gave the woman her undivided attention as if she had been waiting for her. His dad, who had a small business of his own, always told him one of the keys to success was to love the one you're with. And that's what Michonne did as she answered questions about the different blends, but the woman settled on what she always ordered. Something told him Michonne knew that would be the case by the slight smirk on her face.

He was one for simple coffee, whether it was just okay like at Quick Mart or when it was no good like when Daryl made a pot at the station. Which is why he had never heard of Nina's before he got the call despite driving this area often. There were always customers but it was never too crowded. It was a hidden gem.

"Hi, Rick," Michonne said once the customer left.

"You remember all your customers' names?"

She said it with such ease, like she didn't have to think about it. He liked to imagine it simply rolled off her tongue.

She smiled, looked him directly in the eye. "Only the knights in shining armor."

Though he knew that wasn't true, he still felt the heat rise from his chest to his neck and then his face.

"What can I get you?" She asked.

"Um," he said as he and diverted his focus to the chalkboard behind her with the menu and a quote written with blue chalk in neat handwriting. Today's saying was simple — Go for it. Were the gods daring him? _That's not so easy, he thought_. Michonne threw him. The way she looked at him rattled him to his core. Like she was hanging on his every word and they all mattered. It was like she saw him. Not the badge or gun. Just him — a man. Shit, maybe it was all in his head. But he knew one thing to be sure — Michonne was not like anyone he had ever met. And he didn't know how to deal with that and the feelings it stirred.

"Americano?"

"Are you sure?" She smiled.

"Yes?"

"You sure you're sure?" She smiled and turned her head slightly while her eyes were still locked in on him. "Just kidding." She stared at him with that unflinching eye contact then pointed at him. "I didn't take you for the latte type."

"What?"h

"The latte you ordered last time."

"Oh yeah." He wasn't the latte type and he figured he wasn't the seemingly endless other options offered on the menu. "Well, what type did you take me for?" The timbre of his voice surprised even him. Did he just flirt? He prayed it sounded better to her than it did to him.

"Every drink says something."

"What does Americano say?"

She took a moment and looked up at the ceiling and he took a moment to stare at her. At her neck — long, lean, and elegant. She was in an orange top that wrapped around the neck, exposing her shoulders and arms. His eyes wandered ever so slowly to her mouth as she tapped her finger against those lips he wanted to taste. What did they taste like? Coffee? One of those sweet pastries?

"Got it," said Michonne.

He snapped back to life when she smacked her hand on the counter.

"Strong. Simple, no," she corrected herself. "Uncomplicated, but more than enough. Gets the job done."

"Really? All that from beans and hot water?"

She shrugged. "Never out of style. I like classic."

He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket.

She held up her hand. "Is this going to be a thing? Your money's no good here. How many times do I need to tell you that?"

He remembered what she said, but he still attempted and not as an empty gesture like some of his coworkers who got alligator arms when they went out and the check arrived. He didn't want to be presumptuous or make her think he was taking advantage. So like the last couple of times, he tossed a couple bills in the tip jar.

"I figured an unruly customer was good for two free coffees."

"Jenee," Michonne said to the woman behind the counter with her, "bring Rick's drink when it's done, please."

"Sure thing," she said.

Michonne walked from behind the counter and nodded toward a table. Her arm brushed his and his body reacted — pulse quickened, chest tightened, an audible breath escaped his mouth. Suddenly it was too hot for coffee. They sat at an intimate table in the corner, good for nothing but a couple cups of coffees. No laptops or notebooks. Just room enough for two people to be.

He took a seat then scolded himself for not pulling the chair out for her. That would have been classic.

"So, what's new with you?" Michonne asked as she leaned forward.

Jenee placed his coffee before him and he thanked her then waited for her to leave. He took a sip, to stall more than anything. There was a reason he was here. He didn't just happen to be in the neighborhood. But every time he was around her, Michonne sent him down a path of exhilaration and doubt and he tended to get lost in the moment.

The squawk of his radio interrupted their time together. He stared at her as they heard that there was a robbery in progress. It was nearby; his call to take.

"I gotta go."

"Be careful, Rick," she said as she stood and watched him rush out the door.

He didn't realize until he made it to his squad car that he left his coffee still on the table. "Shit," he said as he looked over at the envelope in the passenger seat that contained the two tickets to the Taste of Georgia food festival. His reason for stopping by was to invite her. Hopefully, next time. He turned on the siren and sped off.


	4. Chapter 4: Macchiato

**Macchiato** by avintagekiss24

"Can I get a macchiato please?"

Rick shoots his eyes over toward Michonne as she sits at one of the small, round tables toward the back of her coffee shop. She's with a young girl, papers strewn about the table. Michonne laughs and it wafts back to Rick, making his knees weak instantly. Her hair is up in a ponytail, a few of her locs falling into her face as she smiles brightly toward the young woman. He needs to quit being such a jerk and just ask her out already. He's wasted so much time and a woman as beautiful as her doesn't stay on the market for long. His drink is slid in his direction, causing him to take his eyes off of the object of his affection for a split second to grab it. He takes a sip and hums lightly to himself as it trickles down his throat. _Man up, buttercup. Just ask her. Go!_

He taps the envelope containing two Taste of Georgia tickets against the counter as he takes another sip. Heflicks his eyes back toward her just in time to see her and the young blonde standing up. They shake hands before sharing a quick hug, Michonne laughing again. The younger girl throws her bag over her shoulder and heads for the front door as Michonne starts cleaning up their table. _It's now or never hot shot..._ Rick takes another sip, trying to calm his nerves before he takes a deep breath. _Alright, alright, here we go. You got this shit Grimes. You. Got. This. Shit._ He takes a step toward her, his stomach tight, his mind racing. She turns a little, her back to him, not even noticing him approaching. He's just about to call to her when a tall redhead steps in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Rick? Oh my god. Hi!"

Rick stops abruptly, his eyes dropping away from Michonne and connecting with the green-eyed woman blocking his path. He tilts his head slowly; he knows this face, he just can't- "It's Francine. Shane's ex?" She supplies after a moment.

"Francine. That's right, I'm sorry." Rick apologizes, flicking his eyes back toward Michonne as she moves from the table toward the long counter, "How are you? It's been a while."

Francine laughs, "It has been a long time! Almost a year. You look great! How have you been?"

"Oh, you know," Rick starts, shifting his weight from one leg to the other, his eyes shifting back to Michonne, "Same old, same old." He laughs, "You?"

"I've been really good! How's Lori?" Francine asks, tilting her head as she smiles widely at him.

"Oh yeah, we're not um, we're not together anymore." Rick drops his head, running his hand through his hair before he makes eye contact again, "We separated not long after you and Shane."

Francine places her hand on her chest, her face falling a bit, "I'm sorry to hear that. Gosh, I thought you guys were so great together. That's sad."

Rick nods, taking another sip of his macchiato and not so subtly shifting his eyes back to Michonne as she chats with one of her baristas, "Yeah, you know, it was for the best."

Francine goes on and on about the past year of her life, as if Rick honestly would care. He pretends to listen, nodding his head politely and adding a few ' _oh yeahs_?' and ' _uh huh's_ ' to give the illusion that he's paying attention. His damn manners won't let him end the conversation, and whenever he actually _needs_ dispatch to come over his walkie and whisk him away to a call, they don't. Rick sucks on his drink, watching Michonne chat up the baristas, laughing that sweet laugh of hers, and flashing that gorgeous smile like she isn't killing him softly.

"You might know him. His name is Daryl Dixon?" Francine's conversation of her new beau floats back to the center of his attention.

Rick nods quickly, "Yeah, yeah, I know Daryl. He's still making those weird sculptures, right?"

"You know, he actually sold one to some weirdo New Yorker." She laughs loudly, running her fingers through her long hair, "I never thought anybody would be interested in those things."

Rick laughs lightly as he watches Michonne wiggle her long fingers toward the cashier and pull her bag over her shoulder. _Shit!_ _She's leaving!_ She digs in his messenger bag, pulling out her phone as she passes right by him, not even noticing him standing there. _Stop her, you idiot!_ He opens his mouth to speak, but before he can even muster a word, he watches as the woman of his dreams steps through the front door and moves down along the windows. She disappears after a moment, along with every ounce of courage and hope for the day that he had. He shuts his mouth again, sighing deeply as he briefly stares at the floor.

"Let me get your number so Daryl and I can have you over for dinner. I have a friend that I think you'd really hit it off with." Francine smiles brightly as she digs in her purse for her phone.

The gentleman in him doesn't even fathom giving her a fake number. He really hates this southern gentleman crap. He does manage to muster a fake smile back at the chipper woman before him, "Sounds fun." _Not!_

Dispatch comes over the radio a few minutes later, finally giving Rick an excuse to remove himself. He moves toward his squad car, eyeing the bustling streets for the coffee shop owner, but she's long gone. He plops down into his car and sighs heavily. He finishes off his macchiato, sighing again, before he throws the empty cup into the seat next to him, along with the tickets to the fair that he's all but sure are going to go to waste. _Oh well. Maybe next time._


	5. author and administration notes

With regards to 'Drink, Brew, Love';

Before we do make this statement, we want to mention that those of you who have left positive reviews, we see you. And those who have been truly constructive, the writers feel your support.

A slew of reviews we have received for our Drink, Brew, Love AU, which is currently running, has prompted the Richonne Just Desserts team, the Richonne Writer's Network, and the wonderful team of writers collaborating for AU to make a statement.

We understand as a community of creatives that reviews have the ability to be reflective and constructive, allowing us to improve. However, in the case of Drink, Brew, Love, the reviews that our writers have been receiving have been far from supportive. It has reached a critical point where the writers are already cautious before their chapters are posted, as they know what sort of comments they'll receive and have received.

The central issue about these reviews is that we have been receiving them so early; since the very first chapter. From the get-go, our writers have not received much encouragement from readers, unfortunately. Anticipation for the chapters to come is one thing, but pushing the writers to a different direction when the story has not been given a chance to develop is something else. The comments have been demanding of our writers who are working with a theme which should allow them to explore a slow-burning dynamic and development of character. This brings us to the premise of the AU.

It works within a '5 plus 1' structure and is therefore part of our '5 plus 1' series and has been tagged accordingly. The only difference is the title. If the AU was to reach the climax by the first, second, or even fifth chapter, it would void the whole structure of the story. It was created to be cute and fluffy. The chapters will eventually build up into a desired climax. This isn't something writers should have to mention, but the comments seem to reflect our need to repeat it. As much as we are all itching for it, we cannot give you the dessert before the meal.

This point also goes hand-in-hand with an expressed desire for smut in this Fanfiction. Smut, if present at all, cannot be given away in the first chapter due to the nature of the AU. Ultimately, it's the writer's choice when it comes to exploring the characters and the story. If this is a point of distress for you, RJD has a wealth of other Fanfiction and can recommend you other Fanfiction where smut is prevalent. Some of our other collaborations and challenges are rife with smut. But please respect the direction the writers have chosen, and if it isn't your thing, we don't mind and would even encourage you to look to other Fanfiction.

We are particularly taken aback by recurring comments made specifically about Rick's character. More precisely, the phrase "man up". Masculinity and gender roles cannot be given such rigid confines, and these comments imply that because Rick does not fit into a specific mode of masculinity that not only is he not a man, but that by extension he is "unattractive". To equate Rick's hesitancy, awkwardness, and respect for boundaries with a lack of masculinity is not something we take lightly. The way Rick is acting here in this AU remains consistent throughout the chapters; it is completely in-line with the fact that Rick has little experience with women. We reiterate; if this is not the characterisation of Rick you are a looking for, we feature several other works on our main page that might be more to your satisfaction. But we urge those who used this phrase to reconsider its implications very closely.

To see reviews like this from the first chapter of this AU, which has weeks of planning and creation behind it, has discouraged and demoralised our writers who collaborated on this project to create not only something the community would enjoy, but something they can be proud of and call their own. Please remember that this is their story. Our writers, like many others, are aware that not everyone has to enjoy what they read, but the reviews have been derogatory from such an early stage. We are here to create not only a supportive network for writers, but for all lovers of Richonne. Our own personal mission statement encourages sharing each other's ideas, techniques, and criticisms so that we can ultimately better our works. What we see in our alerts for Drink, Brew, Love has been far from that.

Because of our wonderful writers, we will have at the end of this AU another great addition to the Richonne Fanfiction library for all to enjoy, making way for other works, and for our writers to gain another notch on their authorial belts. All we ask is that, as readers, you are patient and constructive, and that we consider that there are talented human beings behind these stories. To those of you who have expressed love and positivity, and constructiveness, we personally thank you for keeping us going.

We hope you enjoy what's coming up next on the last few chapters of Drink, Brew, Love.

\- Richonne Just Desserts and the Richonne Writer's Network


	6. Chapter 6: Red Eye

**Red Eye** by Cranesinthe-sky

"...now if she could just figure out that the light switch, see, goes both ways, maybe we wouldn't have so much global warming."

Shane chuckled to himself before taking a sip of his drink, obviously pleased with his story and he expected the same reaction from Rick. When he didn't get a response, his eyes shot over to his longtime friend and fellow partner on the force sitting at the desk adjacent from his. Rick wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to Shane, his fingers nervously toying with the envelope he held in his hands.

Shane reached for a napkin leftover from his lunch, balled it up and threw it at Rick, smirking when the other man finally broke out of his thoughts and trance.

"Still thinking about her?" Shane asked. He had heard about this woman Michonne for weeks now, listening as his partner chimed on and on about the owner of the nearby local coffee shop. She must've been someone special to have caught the eye of the man who hardly ever dated.

"Yeah," Rick sighed, running a hand through his hair. He held up the envelope. "I've been holding on to these tickets to the Taste of Georgia for about a week now, waiting for the right moment to ask her out. But it always seems like there's never a right moment."

Each time he would try to ask Michonne out, something would get in the way. Whether it was a call from dispatch or a friend's ex-girlfriend, his plan seemed to be bombarded with what he figured was the universe's way of advising him to give up. To just walk away and let the next lucky, available man sweep her off of her feet.

"I just keep thinking that it's not supposed to happen. Like it's not meant to be," Rick confessed, disappointment in his voice as he shook his head and placed the envelope on his desk.

"Nah, none of that," Shane waved away Rick's comments, attempting to clear the air of all negativity. "If you give up, you'll regret not trying harder. You'll see her with some other man, living her life happily, while you're sitting here sulking with some nasty ass coffee from the break room. Personally, I would try again."

Rick was still hesitant and Shane immediately noticed. He leaned forward in his chair, giving his friend a serious but steady look. "Listen here, brother. Don't let a few obstacles get in the way between you and Michonne. Sometimes in life you have to fight for what you want and if this is something that you want to happen, make it happen. Just keep on trying.

Rick nodded. Shane was right; he couldn't give up. Not when it was something that he knew he was meant for. And, judging by the way Michonne behaved around him, he had a feeling that she knew it was meant to be as well.

"You're right," he said, feeling himself perk up and his confidence soar. He stood, claiming the envelope from off of his desk. "I'll try again. Give it another chance."

Shane leaned back in his chair, satisfied as he placed his hands behind his head, glad that his pep talk seemed to work.

"And, uh, if you see Francine again, tell her my number hasn't changed," he added.

Rick took the napkin from off of the floor and threw it back at Shane, both of them erupting into laughter before Rick made his way out of the station. He practically ran to his car, ready and anxious to ask and receive her answer in return. He felt it in deep in his gut that it would work this time, but first, he had to make one stop on the way to Nina's.

He picked up flowers at the local florist, the bouquet filled with brightly colored tulips, orchids and daisies that he had seen decorated in various spots inside of her shop, each one that he was sure she would love. The envelope that held the tickets were stuffed inside of the bouquet, a small surprise for her.

He hummed to himself as turned down the street towards Nina's, his heart beating faster in his chest due to the anticipation and nervousness that he was starting to feel. But he wasn't going to give up. Not this time. This was his chance.

But as he edged closer to the small building, he felt his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach, crushing that positive energy that he held only a few minutes earlier.

 _Closed for Remodeling_ , the sign on the front door read, darkness filling up the space behind it.

Rick felt his shoulders slump as he scanned the sign again, hoping that he had read the three simple words wrong. But each time he looked at them, it remained the same as before, crushing his spirit and breaking his heart as much as it did the first time.

He looked inside, cupping his hand around his eye to get a better look. There were ladders and painting equipment set up in the corner and pieces of fabric thrown over the counters to prevent any potential paint splatter. The tables and chairs had been removed, the room a barren space.

"Shit," Rick whispered as he pulled away finally. He ran a hand over his face, frustrated with himself for how the situation played out. He should have asked her out when he had the chance. Now, he wouldn't even know when- or if- he would see her again.

He sighed heavily as he slowly walked back towards his car. The bouquet of flowers seemed to sulk with him, the weight of disappointment hanging in the air.

Some things didn't need to be chased and, unfortunately, he realized that this was probably one of them. The universe had offered more obstacles as of late between Rick and Michonne to the point where he took it as a sign: it wasn't meant to be.

"Let it go, Grimes," he mumbled to himself as he situated himself into the driver's seat, throwing the flowers and the envelope into the passenger's seat. "You gotta move on."

He would try, but it would be hard to get Michonne's beautiful face out of his head. He could see her now- her bright smile stretched across her face that could light up even the cloudiest of days.

Shaking his head to rid himself of thoughts of her, he finally pulls away from the shop, driving down the next couple of streets until he finds himself back at the station.

There's a food truck down the street, one truck in particular selling just coffee. He makes his way over, subconsciously hoping that he would see her. He knew it would be a long shot, but he had to at least see.

Disappointed, he doesn't see her and he stares at the menu in confusion, wishing that Michonne was on the other side of the counter to suggest one of the fancy drinks. He randomly settles on a red eye and the barista hands it to him within minutes.

Rick takes a sip before walking off, the bitter liquid tasting nowhere near as good as the coffee at Nina's. He throws it away in the garbage can before entering the station.

It wasn't meant to be.


	7. Chapter 7: Black Coffee

Here is the final entry in this _5+1 series_ brought to you by **_reciprocityfic_** **,** ** _cranesinthe-sky_** **,** ** _twriter12_** **,** ** _avintagekiss24_** **,** ** _blacklitchick_** _and_ ** _constablemichonnes_** **.** Please check our these lovely ladies works by finding them through our Favorite Authors link in our profile.

We're so sad that it has come to an end! All of us would like to **_thank you_** for checking out our story and for your support along the way.

Stay tuned for the next _**Richonne Writing Network**_ project coming soon!

For all addtional Richonne Treats, please follow the ladies at their new tumblr home at "therichonnewritingnetwork". Never miss a alert for a new and updated story, by hitting the Favorite and Follow below each fic chapter :)

Please Enjoy!

(last note: please make sure check out msdoomandglooms AMAZING "Drink. Brew. Love" inspired art on her-| tumbler | twitter | Instagram. Thank you, MDG!)

* * *

 **Black Coffee** by Constablemichonnes

It had been a miserable ride home from work after his most recent romantic failure, but Rick had started to come to terms with his sad fate. He can't say he didn't try, that's just the way it is sometimes. But as he laid in bed that night, tired in so many more ways than one, he vowed to move on. Once again, he would just try to avoid her. Block her eyes, her smile, her laugh, anything and everything about her out of his mind until she no longer kept him awake at night. In time he could recover, maybe find happiness elsewhere, and both of them could just continue on their separate paths.

And once again, he stuck to that plan for about a week.

It wasn't meant to be, he had told himself that at least a thousand times. Whether it be a remodeling, an old friend, a robbery, a rival, or his damn self, the universe just seemed to be working heavily against him. Yet those damn tickets stayed in his back pocket and here he was again, sitting in his car awestruck at the sight of her as she stood by the entrance to her café. She'd curled her locs again, the darker color contrasting well against her peach colored shirt.

He wasn't surprised to see the stream of people walking in as she greeted them. Her warmth combined with that bright smile he had come to love so much was so inviting to anyone who's met her. Once she joined her customers inside, he quickly switched his phone to silent and threw his walkie in the passenger seat. He could get trouble for that, but at this point he honestly did not care. One last deep breath, and he stepped out of his car and headed straight for the entrance.

"Rick," Michonne greeted him as she waved him over from the front counter, "it's been a little while."

"You know I couldn't stay away for long," he replied with smile and a nod. It was busier than usual today, the reason quickly found at the sight of the "Grand Re-Opening" banner, but the vibe was still as relaxing as always. Rick allowed the smooth sound of Jazz and scent of fresh brew and baked goods fill his senses as he made his way over to her.

"What'll you have today?" She asked, looking him in the eye as always.

"Just black coffee." I don't need any distractions, he thought.

"What flavor?"

"Surprise me."

Michonne raised a brow, playfully looking him up and down, "must have some serious business today."

"I do actually,"

"I'll get your drink right out then," she said and turned away to begin making it, her gaze on him lingering for a moment longer. Once she finished and came back, coffee in hand, she passed the cup to him, his heart racing as her hand delicately slid over his.

"You know the drill, your money's no good here," she stopped him as he reached for his wallet, "but if you don't mind, could you pay me in your time?"

"Actually, I'd like a few minutes with you too," Rick said with a wide smile, seeing his chance appear.

"It's nothing big," she said, her eyes turning down as she began to fiddle with her hands,

"Tomorrow's the last day for the Taste of Georgia. It's-"

"A food festival, yea."

"And I was wondering if you would like to go? You know," she gestured between the two of them, "with me?"

Did she just…? Rick sat there at a complete loss for words. "I'm sorry?"

Michonne sighed, biting the inside of her lip before bringing her face back up to stare him straight in the eyes. "Would you like to go with me?"

A long pause followed as he tried to force his words out amidst the growing awkwardness. Of all the ways he imagined this happening, he had never expected this. "Oh uh…yea, yea of course," he stuttered, "I would love to."

Leaning forward, he placed a hand on his forehead and found his verbal footing again. "I'm sorry it's just-" he laughed, "I was actually about to ask you out to the same place."

"Oh, that's such a relief," she breathed out, her hand on her chest, "for a while there I didn't think that you were interested."

Well that…was also unexpected. "Really?"

"Well I thought I was dropping hints, and you were always coming around, ordering different drinks each time, you asked if I had a boyfriend, but never asked me out. I started to think it was in my head."

She noticed that…, he thought, but recovered before he could get flustered again. "Guess I wasn't that subtle."

"I'm glad you weren't," she smiled at him, a soft yet sweet smile that filled him with a joy he hasn't felt in so long.

"I should get going," he said, standing up with his coffee. He refused to embarrass himself before their date even began. "I'll meet you here tomorrow then? Is around noon okay?"

"Noon's perfect. See you tomorrow," she replied, returning his wave with her own and watching as he went out the door and back towards the station. Later on she might tell him that he wasn't out of view when he started whooping and strutting to his car like he had won the lottery, but for now she'll keep it to herself.


End file.
